Kerryn Offord
Works Fiction *''The Class Of '34'' *''Ring of Fire III'' - "An Eye Opener" (with Linda Davidson) - An optometrist sets up shop. *''The Doctor Gribbleflotz Chronicles, Part 1: Calling Dr. Phil'' *''Dr. Phil's Amazing Lightning Crystal'' *''Dr. Phil's Aeolian Transformers (with Rick Boatright)'' *''The Dr. Gribbleflotz Chronicles, Part 2: Dr. Phil's Amazing Essence Of Fire Tablets (with Rick Boatright)'' *''Dr. Phil Zinkens A Bundle'' *''The Doctor Gribbleflotz Chronicles, Part 3: Doctor Phil's Distraction'' *''A Matter Of Taste'' - Grantville military boys distress their downtime chef by asking for "real food." *''The Doctor Phil Chronicles: Doctor Phil's Family'' *''Little Angel'' - A little girl falls ill after a snowball fight. *''Bootstrapping'' - An impoverished woman accepts a microloan to make boxes for Dr. Phil. *''A Gift of Blankets (with Vincent Coljee)'' - Grantville checks immigrants carefully for pox and pox-immune; a boy with pox finally allows them to start vaccinating. *''Letters From France'' *''Cowspiracy'' - Team searches for cowpox to create vaccine. *''Plugging Along'' - One down-timer wants to make sparkplugs but demand isn't there. *''The New Romantics'' - A teacher challenges girls to write better romances. *''A Falcon Falls'' - Instead of Swan Lake, a ballet for Hans Richter is performed. A school for girls in Magdeburg opens. *''Sure Thing'' - A downtime laundress finds $100 on street, buys 50 lottery tickets and wins, making the local boss suspicious. *''Feng Shui for the Soul'' - Kirlian photos lead to aura adjustment franchises. *''The Bloody Baroness of Bornholm'' - Swedish forces attack Danish island of Bornholm, unaware of new treaty. *''The Creamed Madonna'' - Viagra can't be made but nitrous tonic placebo is advertised using the Whipped Cream uptime album cover *''Daedalus' New Wings'' - Tracy Kubiak longs to skydive again. *''Nobody Wants to be a Pirate in the Baltic (with Anette Pedersen)'' - Weapons dealer Viktor's gang is hired by old enemies. (Viktor 2) *''Deep Water'' - Divers are needed to remove the ships scuttled at Luebeck. *''Silencing the Sirens' Song'' - Glomfjord man who lost his family to a Scandinavian waterfall finds hope in Grantville. *''A Job Well Done'' - Administrative assistant decides her boss needs a wife. *''A Change of Hart'' - Ape and Monkey Hart have trouble with their businesses, then discover a theft at their new job. *''The Vice President's Plane is Down'' - Rescuing stranded passengers in a remote area. *''The Money Franchise'' - Viktor gets a girlfriend, but her abusive father shows up with too much money. (Viktor 3) *''His Majesty's Secret Service'' - After the successful film showing, Viktor is called to provide weapons to equal an opposing force. (Viktor 4) *''The Red Menace: Latency (with Gus Kritikos)'' - The measles strikes. *''The Boat'' - George Watson seeks compensation for his nationalized boat, soon joins Köppe’s boat replacement enterprise. *''Rotkäppchen'' - Vineyards infested with an uptime pest need a new plan. *''A Marriage of Inconvenience'' - Miller's guild requires an owner's widow to marry. *''Black Gold (with Jeff Corwith)'' - Drilling for oil. *''The Dragon Slayer'' John Trelli encounters a rabid dog. *''Saint George Does It Again'' (John Trelli 2) *''Modern Medicine'' - Downtimer who lost wife in childbirth hires newly trained uptime doctor. *''Dr. Phil For President'' *''Dr. Phil Rules the Waves'' *''The Men From M.A.R.S.: The Martians Are Coming'' *''Ultimate Airport Magdeburg: Blacktop'' *''Your Tax Dollars At Work'' *''Paper Mate'' *''Saint George's Dogs'' (John Trelli 3) *''Catrin's Calling'' - Girl keeps meeting lousy men, goes to work at Köppe’s, and gets hired to pilot hovercraft at Glomfjord. *''Wings of Chance'' - Marines get a chance for parachute training. *''Our Man in Grantville'' - Golden boy is hired by downtime calculator firm. *''A Marked Man'' - George Watson invests his money in Köppe’s replacement boat effort. *''I’m From the Government, and I’m Here to Help'' - Occupational Health actually helps a business improve. *''Accidental Heroes'' - Girl and mentally impaired down-timer witness moonshiners killing cops. *''A Star Is Born'' - Boy markets his grandmother's Grantville book. *''St. George's Dragon'' (John Trelli 4) *''Trapped'' - Viktor hires George Watson to dive for sunken weapons. (Viktor 5) *''St. George's Ghosts'' (John Trelli 5) *''A Season of Change'' - Print shop sales rep comes up with new money-making ideas. *''An Excellent Woman'' - Entrepreneur Dylan Pence needs a wife, and a certain property. *''Family Values'' - Dylan Pence's infant stepson Michael is targeted by new wife's old family. *''My Wife, the Axe Murderer'' - Hunt for evidence against Michael's uncle. *''A Trip to Glomfjord'' - George Watson travels to waterfall town, fortunately buying some guns from Viktor. (Viktor 6) *''1634: The Ram Rebellion'' **''A Night at the Ballet'' **''The Brillo Letters'' (with Paula Goodlett, Virginia DeMarce, and Laura Runkle) : Non-Fiction * The Grantville Brickmaker's Primer * White Gold - Sugar * A Visit to Wietze * A Trans-Atlantic Airship, Hurrah Category:1632 writers